The present invention relates to multiple device monitoring and control. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-device monitoring and control using intelligent device channel sharing.
Electrical utility power is distributed for consumption using electrical distribution networks that interconnect an electrical utility with electric power customers. Electric meters interface with the electrical distribution networks at electric power customer premises and measure the amount of electricity consumed over time. The measurements of electricity consumption are used for billing the electric power customers for consumed electrical power.